The present invention relates to a sports and recreational device, and more particularly to an exercise hand grip having sound-reproducing means disposed therein and to the application of such hand grip.
The exercise hand grip referred to in the present invention is similar to those short bars usually used in pairs in a body building device consisting of an elongated elastic body joined by two short bars, by which the elastic body is repeatedly bent by user's hands for muscular exercise.
The sports and recreational activities have become important parts of daily life of people, especially youngsters and children who become bored easily by a monotonous exercise. The exercise device mentioned above is generally used in coordination with sports music and the like; therefore it must be accompanied by a separate sound reproducing equipment. For this reason, it is quite inconvenient to people for using such sports device in outdoor game. If such sports device is used for a competitive purpose or a self testing, the exercise counts would have to be done by people who are prone to make mistake and are thus unreliable.